1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus capable of imaging a subject and generating electronic image data, an imaging method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras have not only a still image capturing function but also a moving image capturing function. Moreover, there are kinds of imaging apparatuses in which a still image capturing mode is switched to a moving image capturing mode by pressing down one button.
A vertical-to-horizontal ratio of an image recorded as a still image is generally 3/4 or 2/3 (an aspect ratio of 4:3 or 3:2). On the other hand, since a moving image has 1280×720 pixels or 1920×1080 pixels based on the standard of an HD moving image, the vertical-to-horizontal ratio is generally 9/16 (an aspect ratio of 16:9). Thus, the vertical-to-horizontal ratio of a still image is different from that of a moving image. Therefore, when the capturing mode is switched, the aspect ratio of a display area on a monitor is configured to be changed (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-159550).